The Lady
by Ze Great Camicazi
Summary: I remember Mom. I have to find Dad. I need to know who I am. Because I have a human heart. And I don't know what my other heart is...
1. Chapter 1

**I have officially become a Whoovian! And as an official fan I of course had to make an OC. May I present the Lady.**

Prologue

Before Mom gave me up when I was two she told me a little about my father. Like the fact he wasn't human. And so neither was I. She told me that I would age differently, that I might… change… and I would always be smarter, quicker witted, and other aliens would seek me out because of who my father was.

Second she told me to always remember the value of life… all life… but that I should always protect myself and the innocent. That I should protect myself because even though I was only half, my father and I were the last of our kind.

Third, she told me to never reveal my true name. The name she gave me that had significance and power. I would always be fascinated by stars, and travel, and I could _never_ tell anyone my name.

And finally she told me that no matter what people told me about her or father he was a good man and a hero. That he was still out there but it was up to me to find him. To learn who I was from him. And she always _always_ loved me.

With these four things she kissed my forehead and they took me away.

It wasn't a month later an American family adopted me, fascinated by my genius. My adoptive parents called me Elizabeth but I told people to call me the Lady because I wanted to remember my British roots.

By the time I was thirteen I had graduated college with full honors. That was also when my father's genetics started to kick in fully. I could tell I should make something or if it would disrupt the time stream. I could speak and understand languages I'd never heard before… and the aliens started coming for me.

One good thing about being the trophy baby to filthy rich people? They were never home and I had a really high budget when it came to inventions.

First thing I made? Deflector bracelets. Kinda like Wonder Woman's. So sue me. I was raised in America.

Mine were slightly modified. They appeared as half inch platinum bracelets until activated then the top half would separate and form a sonic shield of immensurable strength from my wrist to my elbow.

Learning to use them came naturally enough as well. The most difficult tasks for me wasn't the aliens, the parents, the school, the inventing, no, the most difficult part was the hiding physiological differences.

For example? Two hearts.

Somehow I managed until I turned eighteen. I was then old enough to keep my word to mom and look for my father to help teach me who I am.

**Well as I said this is merely a prologue CH1 is much muuuuch longer. Anyway R&R lurvlies. And please remember also that I am American by birth and southern by birth… like redneck southern. And not the good kind. I am still starting to learn more about cultures and English lingo is among them. If it's not right forgive me I'm still working on it. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Well I couldn't stand it had to write.**

"Must you go, my dear?" Marrie asked clutching my hand in the airport terminal.

"Yes. I do, Mother, you knew this day would come eventually."

"Will we see you again?" Tom asked. I shrugged.

"Maybe in time," I said I gave them one last hug and was on a plane fore London.

000

The plane landed early the next morning in foggy London. I decided the first person I should find should be Mom.

That night at my hotel suite and remembered all I could about Mom and Gran. Considering my enhanced memory database it wasn't hard. I fell asleep to their images, happy at my return flickering through my mind.

000

It wasn't hard to remember Gran's old address and, though I knew there was a high probability they were long since gone. I felt it best to start there.

I had knocked on the door and was preparing my reasoning for being here looking for Jackie Tyler and Rose Tyler.

"Can I help you, Miss?" a man asked.

"Yeah, I was wondering if the Tyler's who used to live here left a forwarding address?"

"I'm sorry no," he said. I nodded and turned to leave when one of the neighbors stopped me.

"Did I hear you asking about the Tyler's?" I nodded.

"Yes, ma'am."

"I'm sorry, miss. They died almost eleven years ago now." I felt an immense wave of sadness was over me.

"I see…" I murmured, "Thank you."

000

I meandered down the streets listlessly. I didn't know how I was gonna find him now. I was so lost in thought I didn't even notice I was being followed until three blocks later. Three aliens. I ambled down the alleyway and they followed eager to get me. They had just cornered me and I had just activated my bracelets when a stranger in a long coat silhouetted the mouth of the alley.

"Well this hardly seems fair. Three on one."

"Trust me, I've had worse odds. You might wanna leave before this starts though."

"Oh! American. That explains the cowboy ways. One too many hero movies for you?"

I spotted a broken PVC pipe right beside me and kicked it up into my hands. With a grunt, I spun the newly acquired staff, knocking out one.

Another raised his gun and fired. I quickly blocked the shot with my bracelet and chucked the pipe at him, careful to only knock him unconscious.

The last one grabbed me around the throat. I struggled to get my feet to the ground to flip him but when I saw that was futile, I swung my leg up and kicked him in the head, dropping him like a rock, too.

I stumbled to a stop in front of the man whose eyes went from the unconscious aliens to my bracelets. I glanced down and noted the glowing blue energy field was still up.

I quickly jerked my arms behind my back and moved to deactivate them. They had just clicked together when he jerked my arms from behind my back and looked at my arm.

His eyes fixed on my bracelets, "Um…" I said not sure where to start. "Somethin' I can help you with?"

He grabbed my arm and I had to resist the urge to clock him. "Where did you get this technology?"

"Uh… I made it…"

"Impossible! This technology won't exist for-"

"Another century at least, I know. That's why I didn't patent it or sell the designs or anything. They're for self-defense only."

"Yes… but wait how'd you know that?"

"I know things. Have since I was thirteen."

"Thirteen?"

"Yeah. Long story. You wouldn't believe me if I told you," I said, starting off. The guy followed.

"Wait a moment, miss, I don't believe I caught your name."

"Reason is I didn't give it. My adoptive name is Elizabeth Morgan."

"Adoptive name?"

"Mm hm," I affirmed with a nod. "I came back to London to find my Mom and Gran only to discover they died eleven years ago." The man looked at me as if trying to discern something.

"Are you hungry? I know a great little café around here. My treat."

"Sure, why not. I got nowhere else to go 'til I can think of another way to find my father." I let him lead me to a nearby diner and flopped in the only booth after ordering. The man looked at me with scrutinizing eyes.

"So you're looking for your father?"

"Yeah, Mom told me to find him before I was taken away. At two…"

"And you remember all this?"

"Photographic memory."

"Hmm," he said as the waitress set our food down. He chuckled when he saw the double mound of fries on my plate. "Like your chips, do you?"

"Yeah, Gran would always say, 'You are just like your Mum, young Lady'." My face must have fallen at the thought. "I wish I knew more about my father. All Mom told me was, since he was alien some of my physiology would be different."

"She didn't even tell you what kind?"

"No."

"Well maybe I can be of assistance in this matter? I am a bit of an expert on the subject."

"And here I thought your calm through the alien attack was just your British mellow."

"Weeeelll, maybe just a bit," he said with a smile. "Now tell me of some of your genetic oddities."

"Weellll… alright. I suppose I've told you more than I should already. Don't know why I just get this sense I can trust you. You turn this against me I'll be forced to kill you."

We shared a laugh and he gestured for me to continue, "Perhaps the thing of my father's most subtle, I inherited was… well in all honesty his eyes. Mom always said I had his eyes."

"They are quite brilliant."

"Thank you. Anyway I know I got my absolute genius from him. My senses are twice as strong as a humans," I said, taking a bite of my chip. "I can actually tell when aliens are masquerading as humans not always what type… you for example. No idea what you are but it sure ain't human. But you aren't like the rest… your nicer. Not out for my head."

"How do you know?"

"I've seen all the types of alien headhunters. You aren't one."

"Fair enough."

"Mom said I could never share my actual name so I go by Elizabeth or the Lady."

"Yeah? What was your mum's family name. That might help."

"Mom? Oh it was Tyler," I said. The man's face turned white as a ghost and his eyes grew wide at my words.

**BAM! New chapter! Enjoy's. R&R**

**Melinda: Glad you enjoyed it :D**

**luckynumberblack: :) keep up the reviews.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Well my sister is here and threatened me with my life if I didn't update.**

I didn't have proper time to react as he all but dove over the table and pressed his hands over both my hearts.

I was too stunned to react. If a check-up or anything threatening to reveal I had two hearts come up, I had a device that hid the one on my right.

"Oh my God… " he breathed dropping back into the bench and ignoring the strange looks. "I don't… I'm speechless… bit odd, isn't it? Never been speechless before."

"Seem to be doin' pretty good to me," I said, still not knowing what he was talking about.

"Come with me. I believe I know just how to help."

"Says the guy who seems to have just lost his marbles."

"Your mother's name was Rose Tyler, was it not? And your Gran's, Jackie Tyler?"

"Yeah but how'd you-"

"I have some awfully wonderful and wonderfully awful news for you," he grabbed my hand and tossed a few quid on the table jerking me out the dinner after him.

"Well okay!" I yelped as he pulled me through the streets of London. He stopped before a blue phone box… well… police box. He took out a key and unlocked the door.

"Now when I show you this, don't… eh… panic, alright?" he said.

"Oooookaaayy," I said stepping forward. I had to suppress a gasp. "Whoa!" I whispered eyes wide in amazement.

The inside was like a whole different world. The inside of a space ship and it felt… right… like home.

The stranger stepped up behind me, "Well, what do you think?"

"It's… It's… It's beautiful!" the man smiled and tossed his coat onto one of the banisters.

"Glad you think so," he said smiling. "You see I knew your mother and I know what and who your father is," he said.

I stepped up to the center and what appeared to be a console. "Really?"

"Yes. So good new or bad news first? Well actually its part of a long… complicated… chain of events," he said, "First of which being, your mother and Gran aren't dead."

I felt the world falling again, and looped my arm around a railing to steady myself.

"Easy there. No they aren't dead, think back to eleven years ago, what happened?"

I thought for but a moment when the answer hit me, "The ghost invasion thing. Those Cybermen things… something about the whole situation was off. Mother thought I was finally losing it but that whole time I knew they weren't ghosts."

"Clever girl. No they were from a parallel world in which your grandfather who was deceased in this world lived in that one. The only way to save your mum and gran was to take them there. Unfortunately all paths to parallel worlds are cut off. They're trapped there, I'm afraid."

I looked up at him, "But they're alive?"

"They are alive." I nodded. "And my father? You said you could tell me about him."

"Your father is a member of an ancient race called the Time Lords. It was their job to protect time and space."

"And I am one of them? Well, half one of them?"

"Yeah, now for the more distressing part of the story. The Time Lords died out long ago in the Last Great Time Wars. They're all gone now. Only one survived."

"My father."

"Me. Elizabeth. I _am_ your father." The arm holding me up on the railing gave out and I collapsed in a heap on the floor. I leaned against a wall and let my brain catch up. I felt his hand light on my shoulder and I glanced up at him where he knelt beside me.

"Your mother and I used to travel the stars and time itself together. I truly loved her. Now I offer you a chance to learn as well. Would you like to become my apprentice?"

I felt tears pricking my eyes as I threw my arms around his neck in a hug, "I just found my dad. You are gonna have to work damn hard to get rid of me."

"Good to hear," he said pulling a key out of his pocket, "I hope you don't scare easy."

**Well it is shorter than I thought it would be but here it is. Enjoy.**

**Melinda: More granted now lolz enjoys. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Okie pokie here is some more :D **

Our first task was to get to know each other better. I told him about Mary and Tom Morgan and their daughter by birth Anna Morgan who they had after adopting me. I told him about my schooling and my hobbies, and finally I told him what I remembered of mom.

He told me about the TARDIS, his adventures with mom, how much he loved her, and the name of his home planet, Gallifray, but nothing else about it. He said the memories were too painful to pass on just yet.

I couldn't imagine what was so bad, what battle so horrific it killed two civilizations and planets. I don't know how I knew this even but it was just instinctually known.

"I noticed you didn't ask about the time travel thing. Most people don't believe me."

"Well obviously. I mean look at the mechanics in here. You'd have to be a moron to not believe she will travel through time."

"Or human," he countered.

"They can be a close minded bunch," I replied.

"Much ridicule growing up, I take it?"

"Not easy being a genius."

"Or a Time Lord."

"Or a half Time Lord," I agreed, "Course when you graduate college top of your class at thirteen…" I said.

"You did? Oh that's my girl, brilliant!" he praised.

"I just sorta got it. It was like it was too easy."

"Hence inventing things from the future?"

"Well that and the fact hostile aliens kept trying to kidnap me."

"Oh, yes, your Time Lord blood makes your cells compatible with billions of other life forms. That and you are the only of your kind."

"Ha, lucky me," I muttered sarcastically.

"Oh come now it's not all bad. I mean I am the last of my kind and your half of me so neither of us is really alone."

I smiled, "That's true, I guess."

"What about boys? Any potential suitors I should be warned about?"

"Nah, they're usually scared off by smart girls who can fight."

"Yes I am very aware of your skills. My final question of major importance… how many have you killed?"

"Ever? And I presume only sentient beings?"

"Yes. On both accounts."

"Let's see," I muttered in thought, "… A grand total of… none. Mom told me to always value life. Don't kill."

"That sounds like your mum. So where would you like to go first?" he asked working at the controls.

I shrugged, "I've never given it much thought."

"How about we start slow, yeah? Earth's past?" He started working at the control panel. I nodded in compliance, "Excellent."

He started flipping knobs, pushing buttons, and turning dials. The ship started making this groaning noise, and shaking. I grabbed onto the railing again.

With one final thump it was still, "Well here we are," he said. Bounding over to the door and lighting a hand on it. "Are you ready?" he asked, eyes full of excitement as I stepped over to the door.

"Ready when you are," I replied smirking.

"Oh you are definitely mine and Rose's daughter. Nothing but curious," he smiled.

"I'll take that as a compliment."

"As well you should."

"So where and when is here exactly?"

"Well there's only one way to find that out," the doctor said pushing the door open for me.

I stepped out into the biting cold and pulled my jacket tighter. He stepped out beside me tugging on his own coat.

"So where do you think we are?" he asked.

"You don't know?"

"Course I know I just want to see if you can figure it out. See how good your senses really are." He smiled.

I glanced over the seascape and took a deep breath, my ears twitching at every sound.

"Norway. I'd say four hundreds, maybe early five hundreds… at most."

"Oh you're good for someone whose never time traveled before," he smiled, "Yes, Norway four ninety two. Time of the Vikings."

"Wow!" I was awestruck. I spun to him, "This is amazing! I-its-I mean- belle! Bonita!, Xi- Jeg… Ne?" I blabbered noting the confusion at his face.

"I have never seen the TARDIS unable to translate before. How many languages were you speaking there?"

I thought a moment, "Six… she translates?" I asked ecstatic. He nodded smiling happily.

"Of course, what good is travel without understanding?"

"Fair point."

"Shall we, Daughter?" he asked, holding out an arm and beaming.

"Indeed, Father," I agreed smiling back and taking his arm. He got this goofy giddy grin on his face.

"It's just been a really long time since anyone's called me that," he said.

"How long is really long?"

"Oh a few… hundred years…" he muttered. I glanced at him, eyebrows raised.

"A few hundred years?"

"Give or take."

"Looking good for your age."

"Time Lord biology. When we're about to die we can regenerate."

"Wow… wonder if I can do that…"

"I seriously hope we don't find out for a really long time." I smiled.

"True."

Suddenly he stopped short. "Did you hear that?" I tuned my ears to our surroundings and heard it to. Breathing. Human. I glanced around us and saw we were surrounded and reached for my bracelets activating them.

"Suggestions?" I asked.

"I'd say show them we're peaceful…"

"Vikings they'd kill us in moments… or at least you…"

"An excellent point. What do you suggest?"

I thought a moment. "We do not come for war," I called, "But will fight should provoked."

A soldier stepped from the bushes, "Are you more of Loki's spies or do you come from Odin's council. We know you weren't of Midgard.

"We are from Odin's council. A healer," I said gesturing to my father, "And a shield maiden."

"What names have you?"

"I'm the Doctor and this is-"

"I'm the Lady," I said quickly. He looked at me a bit confused.

"What? You're the only one who gets to make up names? 'Sides if I gave them the name the Morgans gave me I'd be trussed up like a goose."

"Fair enough," he said after a bit of thought. The Vikings looked at one another.

"Take them to the Gotthi and then she will determine if they lie or not."

The Vikings grabbed my arms and his arms and started to drag us away toward the village.

**Chapter three now up. Hope you guys like it :D**

**Melinda: Thanks min soster :D**

**Littlebirdd: Yeah swooft cause this chick ^ was threatening me… do not tick off a ginger.**


End file.
